


The RIght Of A Father

by Dreamelilly018



Series: A Change Of A Lifetime [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little cat on a roof, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Names, Dadrien, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Single Parents, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, all alone without his lady, dadrien au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Intervening on a choice that could change her roommate’s life forever, Sabrina contacts Adrien and tells him that he is needed before it is too late.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix
Series: A Change Of A Lifetime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736371
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter One

Chloe tightened the grip of the small, white pregnancy test, desperately trying to stop the shaking of her hands. Staring down with tear filled eyes, she wished it would just disappear. This thing would be a constant reminder of that one drunken mistake. The one mistake that she had tried many times to forget but now it would be happening all over again.

Blinking the tears out of her blue eyes and holding her breathe, the blonde stared as the first line as it began to appear. The test had to be negative. There was no way she could live with herself if it was positive. She was only twenty and had never planned to have children. She was never the motherly type like her younger sister, Ambre.

Letting out a soft whimper once seeing the bright, pink lines, Chloe felt her legs tremble as she slid to the floor. This wasn’t good. It was a mistake.

There was a tentative knock at the door. “Chloe?” came the voice of the person she shared her two bedroom apartment with. “Are you done yet? I need to get ready for school still or I’m going to be late for my morning classes.”

“I’m done,” the twenty-years-old answered, voice trembling.

Wincing at the trembling in her voice, Chloe got to her feet, pausing to carefully wrap the pregnancy test in toilet paper. Much as she enjoyed living with her roommate, she didn’t want her noisy side to get up into her business that it had no right being part of. Drawing in a trembling breathe, she shoved the test into the back of her leggings with a soft sight. A long shower would be needed tonight after everything was over with.

Washing her hands in the sink, she heard the soft tap at the bathroom door. “Give me a moment,” she said in a low voice, drying her hands off with a hand towel next to the bathroom sink.

“Chloe?” her roommate asked, concerned. “Is everything okay? Do you need someone to talk to?”

“I’m fine, Sabrina,” Chloe snapped, putting the towel back onto its holder. Turning around, she paused and took a deep breathe to steady herself. She just had to face Sabrina for a few seconds before she could make her escape and fix this problem. In just a few hours, this problem would be all over and disappear from her mind.

“Can I come in?” Sabrina Raincomprix asked hesitantly, hand resting on the door knob as it began to move slightly. “Y-you’re worrying me, Chloe. You normally don’t take this long in the bathroom.” Opening the door and glancing in, Sabrina frowned when she saw how shaken her blonde haired roommate was and the tear tracks on her face. “Chloe?”

“I have to go, Sabrina,” she said quickly, taking deep breathe, catching her roommate off guard as she shuffled backwards. “My father wishes to speak to me about something at his hotel.”

Pausing mid-stride, the looked at her. There wasn’t much that would drive Chloe to speak to her father since their fallout a few months prior over her not wanting to make over the hotel. Instead, Chloe had made it clear she wanted to work towards becoming a film director and model. “Chloe?” she began, lips pressing together as she thought of the right words to say. “Are you sure you’re okay? You told me, crying, a few months ago that you would never to go back to your father.”

“Dad said that it was something important,” she said, looking at Sabrina. “I don’t know what he wants to talk about but I should check it out. I should be back by the time you are done with classes. We can go out for a late lunch if my father doesn’t grill me too much or something like that.” Pushing past her roommate, Chloe felts her stomach drop when there was a soft clatter of something hitting the floor

“A-a-“Sabrina fell quiet when her green eyes landed on the wrapped item. “Chloe, what is this?” Crouching down, she picked it up, eyes scrunching together when she caught sight of a pink plus sign. “Chloe-“ She paused, voice shrill with shock. “Are you pregnant?”

Staring down at her feet, Chloe bit her lip as she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Raising her gaze on her friend and tears filling her gaze, the young adult gave a short nod.

“B-but you don’t have a boyfriend? Wait!” A look of realization dawned on her. “Is the baby, Adrien’s? I know you mentioned something of you and Adrien making a mistake after having too much to drink a few weeks ago?”

“We had too much to drink,” Chloe explained in a trembling voice. “It was a drunken mistake. A mistake that it came from.”

“What are you going to do?” Sabrina feared she already knew the answer as a look of displeasure crossed the twenty-year-old’s face. “A..and why do you call your baby an it,’ she asked, stammering. “Chloe. Are you about to do something that you are going to regret later?”

“It’s not a baby, Sabrina. It’s an it. A baby has a heartbeat. The mistake I am carrying doesn’t have a heartbeat and won’t have one for another four weeks. It is an it and will be dealt with in a few hours tops.”

Her blonde roommate’s face changed drastically. Her once pale skin had got a tinge of red and seemed to glow with anger. Her eyes once dark and small were now wide and bright as her hands balled up into fists. “If you don’t want to help me,” she began in a low growl. “Then I will go in by myself, Sabrina.”

Holding back a sharp retort, Sabrina gave short release of breathe. “Just give me a few minutes,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I need to send an email to my professors and change out of my pajamas.” Looking at her appearance, she added, “You might want to get out of yours too, Chloe.”

“Meet in ten minutes by the front door?” Chloe offered in a weak voice, starting to head towards her bedroom.

“See you in ten minutes,” Sabrina agreed as she entered into the bathroom.

***

Upon closing the bathroom door, Sabrina Raincomprix leaned against the side of the porcelain sink as she took a calming breathe, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She hadn't been expecting this kind of revelation at seven in the morning on the day she was going to have final exams. What she had expected was a few of her classmates to have a few mental breakdowns and others to snap under the pressure and walk out in the middle of the exam time but she never thought that her roommate, Chloe, would be telling her she was pregnant and wanted to get an abortion. It left her shaky and confused.

She knew that it was none of her business or no right to judge since the college student had never been in her roommate’s position but Chloe didn't even want to tell Adrien that he has a chance of being a father. That was one part that she thought, Adrien deserved a right to know. He had always made it known to his friend group that he wanted to have a family one day and stay at home to raise them while his wife worked. Not letting him know just gave a bitter taste in her mouth and knew how deviasted he would made her glance at her cellphone that she had sat on the back of the toilet with a knowing look.

Should she call him? Or would it be better to text him

Sabrina didn't really know Adrien beyond a childhood friend of Chloe and someone that invited Chloe, and her, as his childhood friend's roommate, to do activates with him and his other friends. Beyond that, they were complete strangers and only spoken a few words of greetings. The only reason why she had his number was from the few times she had been left behind by Chloe or others in a place she didn't know and had needed someone to give her directions

And most importantly, as the baby's father, Adrien had the right to know and should be part of the decision of making that involved the future of his unborn son or daughter.

“Chloe is going to kill me,” she groaned, rubbing her temple as she scooped up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Finding Adrien’s number, she went to the messaging app and beginning to type.

“Don’t ask questions,” she typed, hitting send. “Meet Chloe and I at PP. Chloe is going to make a decision on something that concerns you.”

Hitting send once more, Sabrina exited the app and turned her cell phone off. Putting her phone back into place, the orange haired college student sighed. “This is for the better,” she said to herself, picking up her brush from in her basket. “Adrien has a right to know.”

As she finished brushing her hair and put the brush back into its proper place, she was greeted with a soft thumping against the door. "Sabrina?" her twenty-years-old roommate called from on the other side of the door. "Are you ready to go? I contacted the driver and he will be here in about five or six minutes. I want to get to PP before the protestors get there and cause a stir."

"I just need to change into some clean clothes," the orange haired girl answered as she spat toothpaste out into the sink. "Then I will be ready to go."

"Okay," Chloe answered weakly. "I will meet you in the kitchen when you are ready."

"Okay...”

Casting a glance on her phone, she shoved it into her pocket and headed to her bedroom to change. Hopefully, he would be able to see it in time.


	2. Chapter Two

It felt like he fell into an icy ocean during winter when he read the message. That was the easiest way to describe how Adrien felt just moments after seeing the message and scrambling to his feet. Gathering his school bag and shoving textbooks inside, the college student exited from the lecture hall to the parking lot where his car was located.

It wasn’t hard that something was wrong. Chloe’s roommate, Sabrina, hardly ever texted him or even talked to him. The last time he can remember her reaching out to him was when an old, creepy guy had been following her from one of her late night study groups. With that in mind, he barely allowed him enough time to clip his seatbelt in place before tearing out of the parking lot, fingers clenching onto the steering wheel.

It wasn’t hard to locate PP as there was only one of them that Chloe trusted enough to go by herself. If it was any other one, she would have called him or one of the other guys to accompany her because of the protestors. Ever since she had the falling out with her father, she worked hard to provide for herself and one of them was going to PP’s to have access to medical procedures that met females needed to receive.

The PP was only a few minutes from her shared apartment with Sabrina and a thirty minute drive from his college. As a result, he was given some time to think of what could have driven Sabrina to texting him. There was nothing that came to mind. If there was something wrong, Chloe would have texted or called him. If it was really bad, she would have dragged him out of his lecture and break down crying in his arms.

“Dammit,” the blonde haired model hissed, resting his head against his wheel as he came to a stop at a red light. “Why couldn’t Sabrina just tell me what is wrong! Not knowing, is just driving me crazy!”

Releasing a sigh and pinching the bride of his nose, Adrien began the drive again. The rest of the fifteen minutes to the PP went by in silence. Like to be inspected, the PP was held in a small, brick building and a small parking lot to the side. The only thing showing what truly it is, was the small crowd of protesters that swarmed around the fenced off path.

Parking his car in the parking lot, he jumped out and began to walk up the path. That soon grew to a dash when he caught sight of his childhood friend, clutching onto her roommate and sobbing as protesters screamed at her. “Leave them alone,” he barked, pulling the sobbing blonde close to him. “You don’t know the reasons why she is here! Back off!”

“Let’s go inside,” Sabrina offered in a timid voice, pale and ashen as she glanced nervously at the protesters. She was a far cry from someone that could handle themselves in a fight or defend themselves when targeted by a crowd of people. “Being around all these yelling isn’t going to do any good for what is going on right now.”

“Let’s go,” Adrien said with a nod, starting to lead both of the woman down the fenced off path. As they went through the path, he flinched as the jeers grow louder.

“Abortion kills!”

“You area murder!”

“Give the baby a chance! It has even had a chance to live yet!”

Keeping himself from shouting back in retaliation, he sighed. In a personal manner, he didn’t agree with abortion but he was a woman so he considered himself having no say and it was the person’s own choice. It shouldn’t be decided by a bunch of protectors who attacked innocent woman who had no other choice but go to a Planned Parenthood to receive some medical procedures since they were so expensive.

“I’m sorry, Adrien,” Chloe said in a soft whisper. “I should have waited and told you first.”

Hearing this, he looked down. “What are you talking about?” he asked, confused.

“You will find out when we go back,” Chloe responded. “When you, Sabrina, and I go back. But please don’t be mad at me.”

“I would never be bad at you,” he vowed, giving her a comforting look. “I know we may haven’t see eye to eye since we broke up and with what happened a few weeks prior, but I will always be there for you, Chloe. Nothing will change that.”

***

Chloe didn't know what was worse, the hour-long wait or the hour-long wait with Sabrina asleep, and no one acting as a barrier between Adrien and her. While she couldn't blame her roommate since she had pulled an all-nighter the night before and would have been done with classes by now and taking a nap at the moment on a comfortable couch instead she was curled up in an awkward position on a thinly padded hospital, waiting room chair, trying to stay awake. It was surprising she hadn't succumbed to sleep yet.

"Get some sleep, Sabrina," she said to the sleepy-eyed college student as she picked at her blue jeans. "I will be fine if you get some rest. You are practically running on fumes at the moment."

"Hmm," the mousy girl replied as she turned around and buried her head beneath her arms, slipping into silence.

"Do you want to talk about why you are you?" Adrien asked, shifting to look at his friend as he tried to avoid looking at the posters on the wall. While he may have grown up with his close friends being girls, he still wasn't used to seeing many details of the female problems in seeing rage. "I know something is up, Chlo. Sabrina wouldn't contact me unless she felt like it was an emergency."

"Like I said," began Chloe, taking a brief moment to calm herself. "You will find out why I am here for when we go back to one of the consultation rooms. Once you hear why I am here, we can discuss what is going to happen next. But before then, please don't press for further details, Adrien."

"If we are given a chance," he began. "I want to talk about what is going on. I know in some way that I am involved in this. But Sabrina and you refuse to tell me how."

Silent, Chloe gave a brief nod before pulling out her phone. Going through the apps, she stared at the few brief articles that she had looked up in the time they had arrived. There were many testimonies of women who have gone through with abortion and years later began to regret it. There was one story she read that of a teenager, a few years younger than she was currently, who had got pregnant from abuse and her mother forced her to get an abortion, only the abortion didn't go as thought and she gave birth to a baby a few months later.

While that only terrified her slightly, it was the ones with the woman who had complications later on in life. The woman who aren't able to conceive or carry to term. Just reading these testimonies almost drove her to tears and leaving the waiting room. However, the comforting presence of Adrien gave her enough courage to talk to the doctor at least. Once getting a professional opinion and talking to Adrien, she would make her decision fully.

When she first thought of getting an abortion, Chloe had been overwhelmed with the fear of the unknown and uncertainty of her future. What was she going to do when or if she went forward with her pregnancy? And if she decided to go forward, would Adrien help her raise the..the thing she carried? Or would she be a single parent?

All those questions plagued her. There was still the thought of her never wanting to have children too. She could never see herself taking care of children or being the motherly type.

"Chloe," a friendly voice called from the side of the waiting room, causing her to rush to her feet and prod Sabrina in her ribcage, causing her to stir. "Chloe Bourgeois."

Following the nurse into one of the back rooms with her two comrades behind her, the blonde woman excused herself for a few brief moments to allow her a few moments to process everything she was thinking. It was time to talk to the two people who had come along to support her and maybe with their input, she might figure out what she is going to do.

“Sorry about that,” she said upon her arrival back at the room. Settling down between a doe-eyed Sabrina and an alert Adrien, Chloe settled her trembling hands on her lap. “Can we get started now, please? My friend is in college and is missing classes because of this. I was hoping she could make it at least to her afternoon ones.”

“Of course,” the doctor said, glancing at Adrien and Sabrina. ‘Are you sure that you wish to speak of something this personal with your friends? I would recommend that we speak one on one before we inform them of your decision.”

“No,” she said firmly, pressing her lips together. “Please just start talking.”

“Of course,” the doctor said, opening his file. “From what I am able to go through if you do decide to go through with the abortion that you will have little to no complications if you follow the advice that I give you after the procedure.” Pausing to flip to another page, he skimmed over it briefly. “But I would recommend having someone to drive you home because you will be a bit woozy and fatigued after going through the procedure.”

“I actually have some questions,” Chloe said, throat tightening as she grasped onto one of Adrien’s hands. “I have done some brief research on abortion and come across testimonies from woman. Some being of how they regretted getting an abortion years later to some saying that they weren’t able to have children or not able to carry to full term. Or another story where the doctor didn’t remove both the babies,” she babbled, heart thumping in her chest. “Or another one where a woman bled out after having the operation from what her sisters said what happened. C-could this happen to me?”

“I can’t say that won’t,” the doctor responded. “But as I said before, with your medical history and from past experience, you will recover with little to no complications. But if you worry about that, I can set up a few follow-up appointments and contact a counselor that could speak to you to help you cope while you recover.”

“Who’s the father?” Adrien interrupted, pulling his hand away from Chloe’s. “Who is the father, Chloe?”

“It is you, Adrien,” she sighed as she gave a weak nod. Burying her face into her hands, she bit back a sob as her shoulders slumped. “I told you that you would find out once we talked to the doctor,” came her muffled reply. “Now you see why Sabrina texted for you to come here even though she knew that I didn’t want to involve you.”

Hearing this the doctor stood up, closing his small file holder with a light snap. “I will give you some time to discuss this before going further. I will return in about thirty minutes to discuss in which direction we are going,” he said, pushing his chair in and turning to leave the room. “And, there is a vending machine down the hallway if any of you are hungry or anything.” Giving one final glance, he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Once he left, Sabrina got to her feet, sending Chloe and Adrien a knowing look. “I will be down the hall,” she said quickly. “With everything that happened, I didn’t have a chance to have any breakfast or email my professors. I will be back in thirty minutes like the doctor said.” Casting a glance at Chloe, she nodded then looked at Adrien. “Give her a chance to explain herself, Adrien,” she pleaded before disappearing out of the constituent room and leaving Chloe and Adrien in awkward silence.

***

Adrien wanted to yell and curse until his voice grew hoarse but instead drew in a calming breathe. “To be frank, I am mad but not because you were going to have an abortion but over the fact that Sabrina had to contact me. Whatever choice you make, I will support you, Chloe. It is your body and you would have to be the one to carry the baby to term.”

“I didn’t want to get you involved,’ she murmured. “I know how badly you want to have a family, Adrien. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“From what it sounded like, you have doubt of what you want,” the blonde pointed out. “How do you explain that, Chlo?”

“I don’t know!” Tears filled her eyes. “I am so scared, Adrien! I don’t want to have the baby but there is also all these things that I read about women regretting it or having complications! I don’t know what to do!” Looking at her ex-boyfriend, she trembled. “I don’t know what to do. I either go through with the abortion or suck it up and take care of the thing..the baby.”

“T-there is another idea,” Adrien said after a moment of thought, glancing at his ex-girlfriend. “But I don’t know how you are going to feel about it, Chloe. You have made it clear I the past that you don’t want children and never plan to have them.”

“I never wanted to become pregnant or have a baby!” she repeated, pressing her face back into her hands as she drew a ragged breathe. “Having a baby will ruin my plans to become an actress because nobody wants to hire a pregnant woman or someone who has a liability like a baby.”

“What if I raise the baby,” he offered, having a thoughtful look on his face. “There is a form that I can go through with an attorney that says I will pay for all the expenses and will be granted full custody of the baby after it’s born. So that you don’t have to worry of the baby getting in the way of you becoming an actress and you wouldn’t have to be part of the baby’s life.”

“Yes!” Chloe felt relief wash over her as she threw herself at Adrien, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. “That will work, Adrien!” A sob broke through her lips as she clung to her ex-boyfriend. “I know that you always wanted a family so you get what you want and I get to keep working towards being an actress. This is perfect!”

“We need to talk to the doctor when he returns,” Adrien said, gently prying Chloe’s needle like grip on his arms off of him. “I will be with you for every step on the day through the pregnancy, Chlo. You won’t go through this alone.”

Upon settling back onto the padded chair and using a few tissues to wipe the tear tracks off of her face, Chloe managed to compose herself by the time that Sabrina and the doctor returned. When they were settled in their seats, Adrien and Chloe delivered their choice.

They have decided to not go forward with the abortion and that Adrien would raise the baby after it’s born. Chloe would give up all her legal rights to the baby once it was born and give full custody of the child to its father.


	3. Chapter Three

**Month Two.**

Adrien was pacing as Chloe sat at his desk, lips pressed firmly together. They had come to speak to his father about the recent update in their lives and knew Gabriel Agreste wouldn’t take it that well. It was well known to Adrien and Chloe that if there was a hurdle irrupting his plans for his son wouldn’t be met with open arms but rather scorn and anger. Neither of them knew how to tell him but only had a few minutes before Nathalie brought his father to speak to them in the privacy of the college student’s former bedroom.

“Adrien,” Chloe began as she nervously watched her childhood friend pick up his pace. “You need to calm down before you get worked up. Your father will know something is up if he sees you so frazzled and pacing like a lion in the zoo.” Rising to her feet, the twenty-year-old placed a comforting hand on the model’s shoulder, causing him to freeze. “Your father will be here any minute. Just take a calming breathe. You will need it once he is told the news.”

Slowly, he let his shoulders slump, plopping down onto the couch to his right. Chloe joined him as she caught the approaching footsteps of Nathalie and Gabriel. Gripping onto his left hand, the two young adults rose to their feet as there was a loud thumping knock on the bedroom door.

After receiving permission, Gabriel walked into the room, coming to a stop in front of them. Looking around the room, he scoffed at the scattered clothes on the floor and the worried appearance of the two other occupants of the room. “Well, this better be important,” he said, scorn in his voice and displeasure on his face. “Nathalie pulled me away from doing some paperwork for an important business transaction to speak to you two.”

“We have some good news to tell you,” Adrien said, feeling how Chloe was now clutching onto his arm. “About a week or so ago, Chloe called me because she received some news that was a bit shocking.” He glanced at Chloe who had fallen mute. “Do you want to tell him, Chlo? Or should I?”

Taking a deep breathe, Chloe looked up. “I found out that I was pregnant,” she explained in a quiet squeak. “And Adrien is the father, Mr. Agreste...”

Gabriel stared, shocked and slack jawed. “Are you sure my son is the father?”

“Mr. Agreste,” Nathalie spoke softly, careful of what she was saying. “Why don’t we give Adrien and Chloe a chance to explain themselves?”

“Fine,” snarled the fashion designer. “Hurry up. The longer I am away from my desk, the later I have to work tonight.”

“I was her first and the only person who she has been with,” Adrien blurted out as Chloe let out a soft squeak and hid her face in her hands with soft moan. “Chloe and I have already made plans for what is going to happen,” he went on, guiding Chloe towards the door. “I am going to help cover the expenses through Chloe’s pregnancy and once the baby is born, she has agreed to grant me full custody of my son or daughter.”

“I won’t allow it,” Gabriel said once he found his voice. “You are too young to become a father, Adrien. There is still much that you have ahead of you before you should become a father. What about the plan you have?”

“It’s your plan, Father,” he replied. “My plan is continue my education and raise my child once he or she is born.”

“We will see about that,” Gabriel Agreste responded as Adrien and Chloe left, not giving their response.

***

The next people to tell was Chloe’s parents and little sister. Already Adrien knew that telling them would be easier. Once their youngest, Rae, was born sickly and almost dying at a few weeks old, they had become more stern with Chloe but more open to listening to her but the damage had been done. Chloe held a bad relationship with her parents were very rocky and rough. Even though she held a strained relationship with her father, they both admitted that they have a right to know about having another little one joining the family.

“What if they are just like your father?” asked Chloe.

Adrien glanced over to her. “Your parents are more open and accepting that you don’t want to follow the plan they set for you.” He explained as he tapped his fingers on the side of his steering wheel. “Ever since Rae was born, they realized how bad they were with parenting.”

“My Dad and I haven’t spoken in several months,” Chloe replied.

“They will come around soon enough,” explained Adrien.

“What if they don’t?”

“Well, we are about to find out in a few minutes...” The twenty-year-old pulled his car to a stop in a parking lot. “I called ahead of time to let them know that there is something I need to talk to them about.”

“So they are expecting us,” Chloe groaned as she slid down into her seat. Undoing her seatbelt and following Adrien out of the car, the blonde wished nothing but to disappear from the sight of her father’s hotel. This was the place that she vow never to return to after the falling out with her father several months prior.

Seeing her hesitance, Adrien grabbed onto Chloe’s hand and dragged her towards the front of the hotel as she let out soft whimpers of complaints. Once in front of the door, he gave a curt nod to the door man before going inside. Knowing a quicker way to Chloe’s family penthouse on the top floor, the blonde model went the opposite way of the staircase and stepped into the elevator. It wasn’t until the doors closed that did he release his grip on Chloe. “There,” he said, glancing at her nervous pacing. “You can’t back out now, Chloe. The sooner we tell them, the sooner it will be all over.”

“I can’t do this, Adrien,” said Chloe, running her French tipped fingers through her blond locks as she paced the small confines of the elevator. “My father clearly said that the only time I can speak to him unless I want to be his “Good little girl” once more and take over the family business from him when he retires.”

“He won’t say anything if I am here,” promised Adrien. “And they can’t control what you want to do, Chlo.”

“I know but..” Chloe moved close to him once more as the elevator dinged open and they stepped out into the living room of her family home. Looking around, she was greeted by the loud squeal of her four-year-old little sister, Rae Peach, as she wrapped her arms around her leg, refusing to let go. “Hi, beautiful,” she said, taking a step back and looking down at her fair skinned little sister. “You have gotten bigger since the last time I have seen you.”

“What are you doing here?” Her father, Andre Bourgeois, walked from where he had been in the small kitchen branching off from the living room. He held a small bowl of Fish Crackers and a plastic green cup filled with milk in his hands. “I thought I told you never to come back here again! Rae doesn’t need you to be a bad influence on her. She is an angel compared to you and I want it to be that way.”

“I called you and Audrey earlier about some news that I had to tell you, her, and Ambre together, interrupted Adrien as he stepped in front of Chloe and blocking her from view. “The news involve Chloe and I.”

“What do you want to talk to us about?” Audrey Bourgeois asked as she walked into the living room, holding a basket of laundry and her daughter coming behind her, holding her school textbooks. “It sounded like it was very important news over the phone when I spoke to you, Adrien.”

“It must be important if the Frigid Queen came crawling back,” Ambre snickered as she plopped down on the couch and flipping through her science textbook. “She made it pretty clear that she never wanted to see us again after Dad and she had that huge argument.”

Gritting her teeth, Chloe released her grasp on Adrien's arm and gently nudged Rae forward as she glared down at her little sister. "It is very important news," she said, pausing to gather her bearings. "I'm pregnant and I'm not keeping the baby."

"So you knocked yourself up," Andre shouted, looking annoyed. "And you thought that you could coming crawling back to us and beg for money."

"That is not what she wanted to do," Adrien warned, stepping forward and pulling his childhood friend close. "She-we-wanted to inform you so you would have a chance to be in part of the baby's life."

"Are you the father?" Ambre asked, fully focused on the conversation now. "Or did she drag you into this conversation."

"I am the baby's father," Adrien confirmed. "Chloe and I have talked about it and decided that I will cover all her medical bills and other expenses for the pregnancy in return she would give me full custody."

___________________

**Month Three.**

“I am not doing it, Adrien!” Chloe slammed her empty glass onto the counter and turned away from the twenty-one year-old. Gritting her teeth, she began to move the dishes from the sink onto the counter. “I am just fine living in my apartment and having Sabrina as my roommate. I plan to renew my lease and keep living here with her. That is my decision to make. Not yours!”

“Chloe!” Adrien ran his fingers through his air, walking forward and grabbing her wrist before she could throw a thing of plates into the dishwater. “I am not asking this time like the past few weeks. Moving into the mansion with my father and me would be easier than you living on your own. You wouldn’t have to worry about paying rent or utilities. And Sabrina won’t have to worry for looking for a new roommate,” he added, catching the flicker of worry across the girl’s face. “I will cover both of your shares of rent.”

“Your father won’t approve of me still working!” Chloe carefully sat the dishes into the sink, turning to face Adrien, tears gathering in her eyes. “He even said that it’s irresponsible for me to keep working while expecting. I don’t want to become dependent on you, Adrien! I want to be able to save money up so I can be able to leave France once the baby is born! Not being able to work will just lengthen the time that I am in the same country with you and the baby.

“He doesn’t have any input on this,” Adrien assured her, ignoring her previous comment. “You can work 00as much and as little you want but it would let me have one less worry on my mind if you move into the mansion.”

“On one condition!” Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, frowning.

“Anything.”

“You cover the cost of rent and utilities for the rest of the lease,” Chloe said. “Sabrina is already struggling with balancing school and working. Doing this will allow her lesson the hours she needs to work and give her more time to focus on her studying.”

“Deal! When can I move you into the mansion?”

“Whenever you want to.”

“We will start this weekend,” Adrien said.

___________________

**Month 4**

As soon as the two blondes arrived at the hospital, Adrien could not find the will to sit still. It felt like he was floating on a cloud of feathers as he waited for the first ultrasound appointment for his baby. He was going to find out if he had a son or a daughter. This would be the first picture of many that would follow in the future.

“Adrien,” Chloe said, watching as he paced around the waiting room and catching the curious attention of a few patients. “Please sit down. People are looking at us.

“I can’t handle sitting still, Chlo!” Adrien spun around and met the gaze of his childhood grin, a doofus grin on his face. “I am so excited about this ultrasound. We will finally learn the gender of the baby and start working on the nursery. I already had Nathalie help me pick out a few art pieces for the wall and what color quilt that we use for inside the crib.”

“Adrikins..” Chloe sighed, getting to her feet and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You have a long way to worry about what wall paper is going to go on the wall or what color of bedding that you want to use. First, the doctor has to tell us if you are going to be getting a son or daughter first.”

Just as he was about to respond, a friendly nurse appeared and called Chloe’s name. Leading Chloe over to the entrance that led to the clinic and towards the doctor’s office.

“Follow me, Mrs. and Mr. Bourgeois,” the nurse said as the door shut behind them. “Your exam room is this way.”

Before either could correct the nurse, they were lead through a narrow hallway and into one of three open rooms. Upon entering, they were greeted with an inclined exam table set up beside a large bulky machine towards the middle of the room. “Please put this on, Mrs. Bourgeois,” the nurse said, going over to a cupboard in the corner and pulling out a plastic blue hospital gown. “The doctor will be here in a few moments. He is just finishing up with another patient.”

“I will wait outside in the hallway while you change,” Adrien said as Chloe gave him a relieved look. Following the nurse outside, he leaned against one the hallway, watching as the nurse left. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighed, impatiently tapping his foot. While he was excited to find out the baby’s gender, Adrien hated that he would be late for one of his classes.

He only stood out in the hallway for a few brief moments before the door was open again. Chloe had her head poking out through the small crack of the door, ocean blue eyes searching. “You can come in now, Adrien,” the twenty-years-old blonde haired woman said as she took a step back. “I’m done changing.”

“Coming,” he said, stepping in and going over to the exam table. Holding his hand out, the college student helped Chloe onto it, giving her his jacket to cover up with until the doctor arrived. “What do you want, Chlo? A boy or a girl?”

"I don't think my option matters that much," she said as her hands rested on top of his jacket, a tense smile on her face. "I will not be involved with the baby once it's born. You are getting full custody, Adrien."

"Humor me," he requested.

"A girl," she answered a pregnant pause. "A little girl that could be a better person than their mother because her father would be raising her."

Before he could respond there was a soft knock at the closed door. Rising to his feet and turning away from Chloe, Adrien went over to the door and opened it. Leaving the person to talk in, he settled into a padded chair next to the exam table.

“Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Bourgeois,” the person, a man named Dr. Neen, greeted as he walked in. Closing the door softly beside him, the doctor flipped open a file, soft brown eyes reading over the information. “I will be Mrs. Bourgeois doctor throughout the pregnancy than the baby’s after he or she is born.”

“We’re not married” Chloe explained quickly as a light red hue came across her cheeks. “Adrien and I are just friends and he came with for my first ultrasound.”

“What she means is that we were dating but broke up a month or two prior before finding out of her pregnancy,” he explained as the doctor nodded. “But I am here to raise my son or daughter as the best I can.”

Going over to the equipment, Dr. Neen began to prepare for the ultrasound, pausing every few seconds to look at the file from before. “Everything would be ready,” he said, going over to Chloe. “Ms. Bourgeois please unbutton the stomach area of the gown. I need to have access to that area for the ultrasound.”

Following the doctor’s orders, Chloe pulled apart the one Velcro strap and reached out for Adrien was he moved over to her. Taking his hand into her phone, she let out a low squeak as the gelled wand connected to the sonogram machine pressed against her exposed skin.

“Are you okay?” he asked concerned. “D-do you want the doctor to stop?”

“No, I'm fine. The gel just feels cold.”

Transfixed on the screen, Adrien felt his breathe catch in his throat as he watched the pixel screen of the computer began to steady. It was hard to say what amazed him more. It was either how the computer went from being popcorn to being black and having a gray area the middle of the screen or clam Chloe had become as the doctor explained what he was doing. But either way, the moment was perfect.

“In a few minutes you will be able to see the baby,” Dr. Neen announced after a five second lapse of silence as he moved the wand around, glancing up at the parents to be. “Do you want to know the baby’s gender? Or do you plan to wait until the baby is born to find out?”

“I would like to know,” Adrien said as he kept his emerald eyed gaze on the screen as he rubbed reassuring circles on Chloe’s hand with his thumb. “It will be easier to decorate the nursery and buy the clothes for when they are born. And my father’s assistant and close friend want to know the gender.”

“Someone is very eager,” Dr. Neen commented with a smile as he turned his attention back to the computer screen. “There is Baby A in the left corner and Baby B in the right corner.” As he spoke, he pointed out two small blobs on the screen as there was the two small soft thumps that felt like music to his ears.

“That’s…” Adrien felt his breathe catch in his throat and tears gathering the corner of his eyes. “It’s so beautiful.”

“Baby A is a bouncing baby boy,” he went on, smiling. “Baby B is a little cute baby girl.” Shifting to read the numbers at the bottom, he nodded. “And everything checks out good. No problems. Both of the babies are perfectly healthy.”

That was when it hit him. Facing paling and moving his gaze to meet Chloe’s own stunned face, he stumbled back to sit on the padded chair once more. Did Dr. Neen just say Baby A and Baby B? Like Chloe was carrying two babies. “D-d-do you mean one baby?” the college student asked in a strangled voice, eyes widening.

“I can’t possibly be carrying twins,” Chloe gasped, mouth gaping as she let one of her hands rest on the stomach while her eyes kept staring at the screen. “It’s not possible.”

“It is quite possible,” Dr. Neen told the young couple as he turned back to the screen. “It is right here on the screen. Two healthy babies that look perfectly fine with weight and length.”

“We are going to have two babies,” Adrien mumbled to himself as he found himself being pulled over to Chloe and staring his childhood friend. “Chloe…”

“We are so fucked,” Chloe agreed with a nod as Dr. Neen excused himself and exited from the room. “How can-?”

“Two babies,” Adrien repeated in a quiet, shocked voice. “Two babies that will depend on me for every single thing. Two little human beings...”

___________________

**Month 6**

“I’m sorry Adrien,” Chloe said as he took the small container of raspberries from him. “I hope that you are getting enough sleep with all these late night runs for my cravings.”

The twenty-one year old blinked his green eyes, drowsy. “That is alright, Chlo,” he said with a yawn, covering his mouth. “I know that this would be part of my duties while you were pregnant. Just never thought I would be arguing with a vender in Mandarin about lowering his prices for the last fresh batch of raspberries at his stand.”

“Thank you again,” she said, smiling as he shuffled down the hall towards his bedroom. “Good night, Adrien.”

___________________

**Month 8**

Chloe sat in the recliner in the twin’s nursery. She had a baby book in her hand and was scanning over the rows of names, trying to find a few good ones to suggest to Adrien. “How about Ace for Baby A?” she suggested, glancing up as Adrien was building one of the baby’s cribs. “It’s Latin, meaning unity or one.”

“What about Baby B?”

“Mulan?”

Adrien paused, sitting the two pieces of wood on the floor. “Please tell me that you are kidding?” he asked with a low chuckle. “You want to make our daughter after a Disney character?”

“Carter?” she recommended, flipping to another page. “And Sophia for Baby B.”

“Koby..”

“No!” Chloe flipped through the book as she concentrated. “Give me a minute. Umm... What about Louis for our little guy?”

“That was my grandfather’s name on my mother’s side,” Adrien said, looking up and brushing his clammy hands on his pants. “Louis Gabriel Agreste,” he said, smiling. “That sounds fitting for our-my-little boy.”

“I know that I’m not helping raise the baby but how about naming the little girl, Louise?” Chloe glanced up at Adrien, closing the book and letting it sit on her lap.

“Louise Cho Agreste,” he hummed. “I like it...”

___________________

**9 months**

It was just the beginning of the first day of March when she felt the first contraction. Letting out a grasp and hands flying to her stomach, she barely heard the shattering of her glass plate on the kitchen floor until she heard the worried calls of Mr. Agreste’s personal assistant. At the moment, it was only her and Nathalie at home while Adrien and his father were at some fashion show across town.

“Are you okay, Chloe?” Nathalie walked into the kitchen and paused once she saw the pregnant blood clutching onto the counter and squeezing her eyes shut, panting with a pained grimace on her face. “Stay there while I clean up the glass than we can go to the hospital.”

“Please call, Adrien,” she whimpered as Nathalie quickly began to attend to the glass around Chloe quickly as she could. Once it was all safely picked up, Nathalie led Chloe over to one of the couches, setting down a towel before allowing her to rest.

"Remember to breathe, Chloe," Nathalie said as she went over to one of many landlines that Gabriel Agreste had put into the mansion after Chloe moved in. "I am calling Mr. Agreste and Adrien right now."

"I am breathing," she hissed as she dug her nails into the couch cushion as another spasm of pain rippled through her stomach. "I thought they weren't supposed to be this painful right at the start.

"If I remember correctly, Mrs. Agreste, Adrien's mother, had the same start as you, Chloe," Gabriel's personal assistant said as she began to dial her employer's cellphone number. "She quickly went into active labor when she gave birth to Adrien." As it was ringing, she tapped her foot impatiently.

“Hello?” Mr. Agreste answered as Nathalie glanced at Chloe. “This is Gabriel Agreste, how can I help you?”

“Sir,” Nathalie said. “Ms. Bourgeois has gone into labor and we are about to leave for the hospital that you choose for her to have Louise and Louis at.”

“We will be there shorty,” Gabriel promised before hanging up.

***

Adrien felt like he was going to shout out in frustration as he paced for the thirtieth time around the waiting room as he waited on news of how Chloe was faring with giving birth to Louise and Louis. She had told him that she only wanted her mother, Sabrina and Ambre in the birthing room with her. “This is driving me crazy,” the frazzled twenty-one-years-old exclaimed as he glanced at where Nathalie was working on her tablet. His father had gone home shortly after being given the news he would not be allowed into the room with Chloe. Nathalie was the only person who decided to stay with him. His former bodyguard, Sesbiasn, would be arriving later that evening after he dropped his niece back off at his sister’s later in the evening. “Is it supposed to be taking this long for the twins to be born?”

“If I remember correctly, it took your mother thirty-two hours to have you,’ Nathalie replied, not looking up from her tablet. “I remember that much from being forced to sit in a padded chair for hours on end and holding your mothers hand until your father arrived after the end of you being born.” A firm smile came across her face as she glanced at Adrien. “I do remember getting quite a large bonus for Christmas that year. That let me take two weeks off besides the week your father gave me as normal.”

“Mr. Agreste?” a voice called from the entrance of the maternity ward. A nurse wearing a stark white outfit and a hat with a bright crimson plus sign on it approached him. “Ms. Bourgeois is resting but do you wish to see your son and daughter?”

“Yes! Take me to them!” Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he had been this impatient. This moment was different than when he had been waiting to see his son and daughter on an ultrasound or to find out the genders. This time he would be able to hold them and promise to be the best father he could to them. “Will I be able to hold them? Or is there a period of time they have to be isolated from bacteria and other harmful things.”

The nurse let out a soft amused laugh. “Normally, it’s the mother who gets first contact with the infants,” she began. “However because of the situation, you will be able to hold your children once the primary nurse is done giving them their first baths.”

It was only a short few minutes later that he was seated in a rocking chair in the natal ward where Louis and Louise were located. Louise had been seated in his arms already while the nurse was trying to bathe Louis. She was having more trouble than with Louis for some reason. He responded quite negatively to being prodded or touched by the nurse as he was bathed.

“I guess your brother will be the stubborn one out of you two,” he crooned to his newborn daughter, gently cradling her in his arms. “Daddy will have to work on that with Louis or he will become like Chloe with her stubbornness.”

Staring down at the wide, doll like eyes of his daughter, Adrien found himself smiling fondly. He knew it was going to be hard raising two young infants by himself but he was willing to take the challenge and raise them right. There would be no proper titles addressing him as “Father” or having a strict curfew. Louis and Louise would be in some lessons but they would get to pick most except for a taking a foreign language and piano. They would have a choice between three but they have to take it. Being bilingual would look good on applications and playing piano would be the perfect way to pass on the legacy of his mother.

Staring at the drowsy eyes of his daughter, Adrien began to hum, remembering the lullaby that his mother had once sang to him when he was younger whenever he had a nightmare or couldn’t sleep. Having her hold him and the song always lulled him to sleep.

“A little cat on a roof, all alone without his lady…”


End file.
